


I Think I Lost My Mind (Don't Worry About Me)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daveed is saracastic af, Except when it comes to velvet, Gen, Ghosts, He is also the only one who could leave and enter at will, Historically Inaccurate, Jonathan Groff is a worried mess, King George III isn't mad in the afterlife, King George is very nice and helpful, Lots of awkward silences, Madison secretly hates haunting people, Mulligan and Jefferson share fashion taste, Oak is an awkward mess, Oak loves wearing mismatched socks, not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Oak honestly wants to get along with the ghosts that haunt him.Hercules hates Oak's taste in fashion.James just looks straight up pissed.





	I Think I Lost My Mind (Don't Worry About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work involves Phillipa and Eliza
> 
> Work 2 is Daveed, Thomas, and Lafayette
> 
> Work 1 is Lin and Alex
> 
> The next work in this series is Anthony and Jasmine with John, Phillip, Peggy, and Maria. It's also multichapter!
> 
> Please keep in mind that the work after the upcoming one may get out before next work is even finished. (It's Leslie and Aaron!)
> 
> Now keep calm and read on!

Oak watched Jon drag his bags to a spare room. The host stated that he wanted all his guests' stuff together.

He greeted Daveed, noting how they haven't seen each other face-to-face in a while.

Daveed was first to address the two ghosts trailing behind him, to which he addressed the ones with Daveed.

With this, there were basically more hands to shake.

Jefferson informed that his party had not been waiting for too long. (They had been waiting for less than 3 minutes.)

Jonathan came back, trying as much as he could to make his beloved guests comfortable.

He served Oak and Daveed glasses of cold water. The refreshing kind.

It just what Oak needed after bearing with the antics he had with the ghosts with him.

Jon must've figured out that ghosts have no need to hydrate.

Since the host himself wanted a glass, he went back to the kitchen to get one for himself.

Oak shut his eyes, reclining on the couch, ignoring the babble of ghostly tongues.

"Shitty ride?" Daveed asked, from an opposite couch chair.

"Something like that..." He responded in a mumbly fashion, eyes still shut.

 **"If the host searches for the four of us,"** Thomas took the attention of the two conversing with each other. The other ghosts crowded towards him. **"Tell him we'll be outside shortly."**

As the four floated towards the door, "The host has a name, Thomas!"

"Jesus, man," Oak reprimanded Daveed, rubbing his eyes open.

Seeing the ghosts gone, although aware that they're still not far from them, "He's been a pain in the ass."

"Oh yes," Oak straightened up and took a sip from his glass of water, "Thomas Jefferson is an obvious pain in the ass. The hell did he do to you?"

"He's nosy as fuck," Daveed chuckled, then proceeded to rub his nose bridge. "I mean, Lafayette kinda is too, but he isn't as bad as Thomas."

"At least," Oak was surprised that Daveed got close with the spirits enough to be able to refer to them with more casual names.

"What about your friends, huh, Oak? I hope they aren't too bad."

"Hercules Mulligan hates the way I dress," The poet whimpered.

"What do you mean?"

" **'No person in the right mind would wear mismatched socks!'** Fuck you, my socks are just fine!"

"Oh my God," Everyone knew it was part of Oak to wear mismatched socks.

Daveed held in laughter.

"He couldn't stop nagging about it," Oak replied with a sour tone.

"And James Madison?"

"He looks like he's judging every single thing I do, like he's very disappointed or something." Oak rubbed his forehead. "What's his fucking problem?"

"Maybe he's pissed at his compulsions--like he doesn't want to haunt anyone but has to." Daveed said, trying to relieve Oak of his stress.

"I hope it's like that," Oak said.

"Wait," Jon came back, "What happened to the...ghosts and uh-"

"Outside." Both men replied.

Jon took a gulp from his glass and set it down the table, sitting next to Oak. "What are they doing outside?"

The two looked at each other, then at Jon, who looked at the both of them.

"We actually have no idea," Daveed responded.

On cue, comes screaming only the three could hear. From outside.

 **"GOD DAMN IT,"** Jonathan raised his voice, getting up, rushing towards the door.

The other two were startled by the door being harshly opened then shut with a bang.

"I have a feeling Jon has gone through a lot worse." Oak stated, taking his glass and drinking.

 

* * *

 

The two looked up from their handhelds, seeing the ghosts phase through the walls, with Jonathan more stressed out.

"Fun fact: I'm being haunted too." Jon said, as everyone watched a new ghost follow from behind.

"You all argued outside, didn't you?" Oak asked, keeping his phone in his pocket.

The host nodded.

 _"Your guests?"_ The new apparition asked Jonathan. He was the obvious former monarch.

"My beloved guests." Replied the host, watching the other ghosts bundle themselves at the opposite side of the living room, murmuring to each other.

 _"How fanciful! I'm anything but grateful to meet you fine guests!"_ The spirit of the King floated towards Daveed and Oak, who both sat upright, in a more postured position. _"No need to greet me in too formal of a manner; I'm tired of it."_

Oak politely reached out, signifying a handshake, in which the spirit gladly took and shook with fervour.

Daveed followed after.

 _"I don't see why you haven't started yet, Jonathan,"_ The ghost turned towards the host. _"Guests have arrived!"_

"The...um, plesantries a-and more should be saved for when everyone's here!" Jon responded, hoping he used his words correctly.

The spirit floated back next to Jonathan. _"Have it your way then."_

"Thank you very much for the help earlier too," The King brushed this off modestly.

 _"I'll come back in a while!"_ The King then floated towards a wall. _"And don't forget to inform your guests!"_

"Yeah, yeah, got ya," Jon gave him a thumbs up, watching the spirit compelled towards him surprisingly leave.

"I'm surprised he can leave you," Oak says, watching Jon sit back down next to him.

"I'm just as surprised." Jon reclined on the couch.

The other ghosts then floated back next to the people they were compelled to follow.

At this point they were all silent.

They all just looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Oak tried to recall when the haunting started in the silence.

He came to realize that he never talked to Hercules and James at all.

Hercules straight up judged his clothing taste, since they watched him change clothes.

James didn't say anything, but he definitely looked pissed for most of the haunting.

They watched him pack up his things.

James helped him and guided him, but in silence.

Hercules just watched.

Basically there was this awkward air around the three of them.

It was all around during their way to Jon's house.

It lessened during their arrival.

Although, Oak still never got to speak with the ghosts haunting him in particular during their introductions with Daveed's party.

Lafayette got to meet an old friend.

Madison got talk to another fellow US President, which he knew well too.

And Oak had Daveed and Jon to share haunting experiences with.

Well, he couldn't really do that with the actual ghosts in the room.

So really, the time the four left for a while was good for him.

But it only lasted for so long.

King George came and went away.

And then back to reality he was.

"Did I forget anything?" Groff asked out loud.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Snacks?" Diggs suggested flatly.

"You're coming with me," Jonathan grabbed Daveed up in response, dragging themselves to the kitchen.

The rapper didn't bother to protest.

Jefferson and Layfayette followed out of compulsion.

It was just him, Hercules and James left in the living room.

They looked at each other in silence.

The ghosts sat down to their own perspective, vacant seats.

They looked at each other.

 

 

_They looked at each other._

 

 

**They looked at each other.**

 

 

 

_**I don't have to repeat the sentence but they looked at each other.** _

 

 

Hercules looked bored and uninspired. He clearly wants to light up the mood.

James appeared very uncomfortable. He looks like he wants to be alone--he's probably really busy.

And Oak just wanted this awkwardness to stop.

"We should actually talk to each other." Oak broke the silence that he so badly wanted to get rid of.

"Okieriete Onaodowan," He introduced himself, "Just call me Oak like the others do-- ~~I apologize for my name...~~ " He mumbled out the last five words, actually cringing internally towards himself doing so. Obviously embarrassed.

 **"Hercules Mulligan,"** He rose quickly to shake hands with the poet. Oak accepted.

Ghostly touch was very indescribable. The feeling always varies.

 _"James Madison,"_ He slowly followed, looking less tense.

Oak remembered reading how short Madison was.

Even if the guy actually was short, and didn't bother to float up, Oak was still intimidated by him.

They shook hands.

 **"I think it's safe to say your involvement in that musical may have caused our compulsions."** Hercules said, sitting up in the air, arms crossed in a reclined position.

 _"Safe to say? You mean obvious?"_ Madison retorted back. He looked nonchalant but sounded angry. _"The other two just said to us that they have a cling to that...who was--t-that Daveed character."_

**"Well-"**

"Don't even think of arguing. Please." Oak frowned.

 **"Feeling a bit sour, Oak?"** Hercules looked at him, concerned.

_"Asks the one who harshly judged the poor man's fashion sense."_

**"What do you know?! As someone who's made clothing in their living days, I would know."**

_"You're taste is as bad as Thomas's."_

**"Thomas Jefferson knows how to dress himself!"** Mulligan raised his voice. Not too loud though. He had no intention of having the idiots in the kitchen hearing.

**"Well, except for his taste in velvet..."**

Oak couldn't believe his God damned ears.

"Wait, you like Jefferson's dressing style?" Oak spoke his mind.

Madison repressed a chuckle.

 **"And to think you didn't like starting fights,"** Mulligan glared at Onaodowan, floating higher to show a sense of authority.

"HEY," Oak voice increased in volume. "I never said that; I'm just intrigued, r-really." He chuckled out the last word.

Oak couldn't fathom the idea that he was having fun with these guys.

In like a...how you say--love/hate way?

**"Most people, like you, clearly don't have a sense of charm in clothing anymore."**

"I wasn't one to always dress classy, **damn it.** " Oak let out his feelings from Hercules's actually pretty harsh judgement from earlier. "And almost everyone feels the same way."

Hercules chuckled. **"It's just--SOCKS!"**

"Oh my God-"

 _"I think that's enough,"_ Madison raised his voice loud enough to keep the two from enaging in a battle of insults. _"Mr. Mulligan, you have to control yourself-"_

 **"I-"** He stopped himself. His pause gave way for silence to return to them.

 **"Shit, have I been acting rather harshly?"** Hercules calmed himself down, **"A-am I?"**

James simontaneously cringed and face palmed. Oak glared at this.

Madison ignored this and turned to Mulligan. _"Quite much."_

 **"I'm sorry,"** He chuckled to himself. **"A good lot of things get the best of me, most especially fashion."**

"In the blood?" Oak asked.

**"Very much so."**

Letting out a "Hm," Oak turned to James, back with tense air.

"What about you, Mr. President? You alright?"

Madison was pleased that at least someone remembered that. Being President was...an experience for him.

Well, from looking back on it as a dead man, that is.

 _"I don't like this compulsion,"_ He admitted with a slight whine in his voice.

 **"I wasn't quite in for it either,"** Hercules said.

"This...um, haunting, was the last thing I expected, really." Oak said.

They looked at each other in the silence.

 _Isn't this a start?_ Oak thought to himself.

Before he could speak, the three heard a loud noise from what could be the kitchen.


End file.
